Someone Beside
by KappaPpe
Summary: Kise felt he has been stalked by someone lately. Yes he is popular, but this was different. Aomine, one who's the closest to Kise among the other GoM members, was told about Kise's problem and decided to accompany him. Kise's POV. BL. AoKi(Aka) - BAD SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Osha~! Finally a short-first-chapter is done! Before you read this fanfiction, I need to tell you something.**

**First, this is my first fanfiction, and it contains a bit BL. There's none in the fist chapter, though.. And by the way, this fiction is about Kise's Point of View. The main pairing is AoKise but just in case you must get ready for AoKiAka on the next chapter **

**Second, I need to thank my friend for revising this story.**

**Third, disclaimer! Kuroko no Basket is not mine.**

**Then, fourth! Enjoy the story~!**

* * *

Lately, I felt there's ... Someone or something following me. Maybe its a fan of mine. Duh, I'm Kise Ryouta, yes, I'm that model. Its normal if a girl fell in love with me and followed me everywhere.. Even to the toilet sometimes.

But it's just different somehow.

Maybe its just me feeling, but.. Of course, it isn't comfortable if someone followed me when I'm changing my clothes or when I'm taking a bath!

Maybe I would just tell this to Aominecchi. Maybe he would help me..  
From all the Generation of Miracles, he's the only one I'm the closest to.

... What?

Aominecchi is just my friend, okay.  
I'm serious, just a friend.

Okay, I finally decided to tell this to Aominecchi, so, its time to search for him. Maybe I would just ask other students, probably they knew.

"Hey, will you mind if I asked you something?"

"O.. Oh! Kise-kun!? S- sure!" That random female student seems to be nervous talking to me. But of course, its because I'm popular among the girls.

"Did you see a male student here... His skin is dark, he has blue hair-"

"A- ah, you mean.. Aomine-kun..? I saw him, he- he's walking upstairs to the school roof.."

Eh.. I just knew Aominecchi's quite well-known.

"Okay..! Thank you very much!" I thanked the girl which was replied by a small nod. I walked away from that girl, approaching the stairs that lead me to the rooftop.

As I walked to the stairs, I saw a reflection of someone on the window glass. I may not call it that way though, it's red. Blood red.

I blinked, and it disappeared. See that? I'm quite sure I've been watched..

I walked upstairs, and opened the roof's door. There, I found the blue-headed man I've been searching for.

"Aominecchi!" I called his name, waving my hands to that male student that was sitting on the roof. He noticed I was calling him and waved back at me.

"Hey, Kise."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Just resting. Its relaxing out here." He replied my question, slightly looking at me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, about that. I've been searching for you, Aominecchi.. I wanna tell you something. Something very important."

"Heh.. What? You have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" I kicked his legs, and stared him for a moment. "I've been feeling that I'm being followed by someone."

".. What? Isn't that a usual thing for you..? You're showing off?"

"No! It's different, Aominecchi!" I decline his statement. Well, if it's the usual stalking, I wouldn't asked him for help!

"Whatever.. Then?"

"I may not call it 'someone' though, it may not be a human being." I shrugged at him.

Aominecchi then stared at me disbelieving at what I told him. Well, I don't really disagree at his staring meant because I also doubt about it.

Aominecchi gulped a bit. Oh, I forgot.. Aominecchi can't stand scary stories. Why would I ask him in the first place?

Ah, never mind that. I'll still ask him to help me.

"Hmm, if you don't mind, will you help me to find out who has been following me?" I asked for his help. "Please, Aominecchi! I'm your friend, right?!" I plead him with with a puppy face.

".. Your face's scaring me.." He joked, and I kicked him again. Can't he just be serious a bit..? I know we like to joke, but.. I just wanted him to read the situation.

He stared at me for several seconds, and scratched his head, thinking of his decision.

"Oh please, Aominecchi! Please..!" I continued to beg him for help.

He sighed in defeat, and replied, ".. Kay'. Fine.. I'll help you, Kise."

"Nice!"

Yeah. This way works! Say this to your friend and I bet he or she will not refuse your request :

"I'm your friend, right?!"

And I know. Aominecchi is actually scared of supernatural beings. I know that much.

* * *

We then headed to the inside of the school building.

We walked through the corridor, chatting about whatever - like about basketball, teachers, or something like that - until I felt that same feeling again, I felt someone is close behind me, exactly behind me, watching me.

I gasped and quickly turned my head, but no one, no one was there. Only me and Aominecchi. Nobody's there except for both of us.

"A.. Aominecchi.. Di-did you feel that?" I stuttered as I ask, while still looking backwards.

"Feel.. Feel what? I didn't feel anything." Aomine replied blankly.

"Seriously..? I felt that there's someone exactly behind me just now." I explain, still scared.

Hearing that, Aominecchi suddenly stepped closer to me. See? He's scared.

".. Umm, Aominecchi, let's go to my locker. I wanna take my bag and then.. Let's go to my house." I said, pointing my hand to the way that leads the locker room. Aominecchi nodded.

We headed to the locker room and I opened the door. I asked Aomine to wait for me outside the room which he agreed. The room is dark. It's empty and no one is inside there, except for me.

I stepped inside and closed the door. I walk to my locket and opened it. Then I found my bag there.

When I'm about to take it, suddenly .. Someone grabbed my hand. And I heard a voice speaking in a broken-harsh voice.

"R.. Ryou...ta..." The voice whispered in crack tone. I stiffen there. My whole body tremble and froze there. I can't say a word. I can't even scream.

Someone was beside me.

It was a girl. She has long black hair, pale white skin, no eyes. And she's soaked in blood. She was holding my right arm tightly as if she wanted to break it.

"KISE!" I heard Aominecchi's voice shouting my name from outside as he slammed the door open.

I turned my head to the shouting Aominecchi, and realised that I can move my body now. And she disappeared in a flash of light. "Why did it took s- K.. Kise?! What happened to your arm?!"

I blinked two times before looking at my right arm.

.. Blood. All over my right arm. I'm quite relieved that I'm okay but..

Why me?

* * *

**Ok. My first fanfiction~ :3 I'm Kappa-ppe and no one cares!**

**I know this is VERYVERYVERYVERY short, but chapter 2 will be longer! **

**See you on the next chappie~ ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**... Well umm.. Here's the 2nd Chapter, finally and ... SORRY FOR THE LATE PUBLISH! I'm not going to be able to publish the next chapter during next Saturday, since I need to study for my tests, but I'll publish soon after it's done! Well just.. enjoy!**

* * *

"Kise, are you okay?!" Yelled Aominecchi in a bit panic, then quickly approached me and held my arm that was bleeding.

It's odd. It's my blood, there's a scratch on my arm, and it's bleeding.

But I didn't feel hurt at all. And that's really weird.

Usually, every scratch or injury a people get, it will have a feeling of hurt. But this time.. It's not. Strange.

I stared confusedly yet strangely at the scratch before replying Aominecchi. "I'm okay.. I'm okay..! Aominecchi..!" I reassured Aominecchi, trying to calm him down. Come on, it's my arm that was bleeding, but he's the one panicking.

"Really?! But it's bleeding so much! What happened when I was not around?!" Continued Aominecchi.

"Yes, really! I'm okay! Please, stop panicking, Aominecchi! Let's just go home! On the way, I will tell you what happened!" As I begged him to stop panicking, Aominecchi shrugged for a moment but still nodded anyway and released my arm.

I held my bleeding arm with my other hand, expecting it to stop bleeding. But it didn't, though.

I was in a bit of pinch. How can I walk with this bleeding arms of mine? I could get unwanted attention- which I wanted to avoid and also I'll just make the school's hall dirty- which was also troublesome since I need to clean it so I don't leave any track behind.

I doubt at my decision- the idea I got from my head. I took my spare t-shirt from the locker and covered the bleeding part and tied it tightly.

I sighed, that I just dirtied my clothes and needed to be cleaned later. But, it's way better rather than letting my blood flow. I don't want to lose my blood more than enough already.

I then took my bag and closed my locker. Aominecchi realized my bandaged arm and just stared at it without saying anything. We walked downstairs and went out of the school building. It was evening already. I stared at the orange sky above, hoping that my problem would come to an end.

"Hey, Kise." As I heard Aominecchi's voice, I turned my sight to him, slightly looking at him, who was calling my name.

"Yes, what is it, Aominecchi?"

"You said you want to tell me what actually happened to your arm. But before that; since when did you feel of being followed?"

"Oh, yeah, right." I stared at him for a moment. "Um.. It's about 2 weeks."

"Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me since then?!" Aominecchi sharply stared at me, with a bit of louder voice than the usual one.

I made a hushed silence for several seconds, and replied, ".. Sorry, I just .. I don't feel that I need to tell it to anyone, at first." I grinned awkwardly at him when he then looked away.

".. I see." He said as he walked a bit further behind me. "So.. Then, what happened to your arm? Tell me."

I sighed a bit, then talked to him, what happened actually at the locker room back then. He listened to me carefully. He looked afraid, but he still, listened to me. And that makes my lips curved into a small smile which he didn't noticed, it seems.

As we arrived at my house, I took my key from my bag, and opened the door. I entered, and Aominecchi followed me.

"I'm home~" I said, but no answer. "Ah, Sis is not here? Maybe she had a photo session."

"Oh, right, you had elder sisters.. Model as well, right? I bet she's quite pretty, the one you mentioned.." Aominecchi said to me, grinning. Which inside of his head, popped out a perverted thoughts. Typical Aominecchi.

"She is indeed, pretty, but don't dare to touch sis.. My face is 'prettier' than her, though~" I mumbled as I locked the door with a small frown forming secretly in my lips.

"You are so girly. I thought you're a man.."

"Hey, I am a man!" In an instant I replied in a loud voice.

"Sheesh.. Whatever."

I puffed my cheeks childishly as I walked to my room. Aominecchi followed. When I was about to open the door so that I could enter my room, suddenly Aominecchi asked me, "Hey, actually.. What for, did you told me to come to your house?"

".. Didn't I told you before?" I asked Aominecchi, puzzling, while raising my eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

I sighed and continued by a sweat dropped. "Um.. I just wanna tell Aominecchi something and.. Ask you to accompany me today~ Just in case something happened, as I have a proof here." I told him as I showed my arm once again which Aominecchi gulped a bit.

"O.. Okay. So you mean I need to stay tonight at your room? With you?"

I gave off a small laugh (And I consider that as cute)- what is he thinking? "Yes, what's the problem? We're both guys, Aominecchi~" answered me blankly. " Besides, tomorrow is Saturday."

Aominecchi didn't answer and just quietly thought of something. But he made an expression of agreement and confirmation that he will accompany me that night.

"And sis will come back tonight. Maybe not long after this.." I told him again. "And maybe if you're bored and can't sleep, I have a television in my room~"

"That will be enough." Aominecchi replied as he nodded.

Well... I hope that night was gonna be okay. I hope so..

* * *

I entered my room, as Aominecchi followed while looking around; looked amazed by my room. No, I'm kidding.

"You, Aominecchi, go take a bath first~" I suggested as I threw myself into my bed. I rolled on the bed a bit and Aominecchi stared at me, as if I just asked something weird. ".. What? Go take a bath, would you..?"

"Oh.. Ok-okay." Shrugged Aominecchi.

Then, Aominecchi put his bag on my study table and also released his jacket and necktie before entering the bathroom.

As I waited for my turn to take a bath, I flipped my phone open and looked at the messages, from unknown numbers. As always.. What would you expect from a popular model like me~?

But.. Wait.. One of it was also from an unknown number, but.. The content is...

'I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. I love you Ryouta. ... 00:00'

.. Okay.. This one's creepy... But I better not tell this to Aominecchi first.. Well that's what come's up in my mind.. Don't tell Aominecchi. Just follow your heart~

What's 00:00 anyway? Time?

"Oi, Kise, I'm done. It's your turn to take a bath." Aominecchi said as he dried his hair with towel and put his shirt on.

"Ah- Yes, okay-" As I stood up, suddenly my phone rang. I turned my head and look at the phone's screen.

Oh, it's Akashicchi.

"Who is it from?" Aominecchi asked.

"Akashicchi.. Lemme answer his call first~"

".. Oh. Kay'." He answered with a 'flat' voice. "But, Kise.."

"What?"

"Turn on the phone's loudspeaker."

"Why is it?"

"Just do it."

I shrugged but just agreed anyway. I clicked the answer button on the left side of the keypad and answered the call, not to forget to turn it into loud speaker. Aominecchi just stared at me, sitting at the bed.

"Hello, Akashicchi?"

"Ryouta?" Akashicchi's voice sounded clear, and seems to be.. relieved?

"What's the matter~?"

"Are you alone?"

"Well, yeah- Err, I mean, no.. I'm with Aominecchi."

.. Hushed silence for 5 seconds. ".. Him? What is he doing there?"

"Sleep-over~"

"I see. I just wanted to ask. You seems not 'cheerful' like you've always been lately. Any problems?"

Aominecchi kept silent, staring at me silently yet it seems his stare were as if he was paying attention to his prey- which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"..It's not like you asking about that, Akashicchi~"

"Just answer."

"I'm okay, nothing's wrong~"

".. Really? Okay then. Don't stay awaken late."

"Got it. Good night, Akashicchi~!"

I ended the call, and put my handphone in the table. I heard Aominecchi clicking his tongue for some reasons.

"Aominecchi, anything wrong?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Eh, really? Okay, I'm gonna take a bath.. Soo tireeed~" I yawned and walked towards the bathroom.

As I took off my clothes, I saw a reflection on the mirror; not me, someone else. I'm scared, but I can't just leave the bathroom, screaming while being... Naked. Hah..

I washed myself in the shower with warm water. I hummed, even though I'm scared.. Very scared. As I was showering, I felt someone was behind me. I quickly looked behind.

It's that girl last time. The one who was at the locker room. Staring at me, smiling; no, it's a smirk. She was again holding my right arm, this time with her sharp nails. It's bleeding badly, becoming worse.

* * *

**Yaa~ Is it too short? ( )/ I PROMISE I'LL REALLY MAKE IT LONGER FOR CHAPTER 3! Please review! And thanks for the one who reviews this story, and one who reads, too! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR MY LOVELY FRIEND, KURO, FOR CHECKING MY STORY~ That's all for now, see you on the next Chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oshaa~ Chapter 3 is finally done! I made this in a rush, and just remembered it this morning at 8 A.M. and wrote what I remember and whatever, and Kuro wasn't able to help me since her hand phone is making fun of her. Broken hand phone. So here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the grammar mistakes if I had some.**

**And I, Kappa need to apologize as well, because if I have more time to do the work (since this chapter was postponed from last week) I must have done the work better. But comes up getting worse. Sorry~!**

* * *

I wasn't able to give any voice or movement. I stunned, staring at her creepy face - I would have never known how to explain how scary she looked like - while she then gave me a whisper.

"Ryou..ta.. Why did you.. Not remember.." Her voice whispered in my ear. The voice was trembling and was in a crack tone.

In a moment my body was suddenly able to move. I quickly get my hands of her, when she then quickly disappeared. No trace of her anymore, except the blood that was on my arm.

I was nearly petrified, and I never know why she's haunting me.

All I know was that she knows me. But who's she? Why?

It was 8:00 P.M. I continued what I'm doing - taking a bath, pretended nothing happened since I didn't want Aominecchi to ask me things and be that busy-body like back then.

As I'm done, I put on my clothing and took a bandage. Thank goodness I kept a bandage just in case anything happened. I bandaged my arm which has the scar, tightly, so that no blood will flow.

I stepped out of my bathroom, and glanced at Aominecchi. "Aominecchi~ Let's do something! Video Games~?" I asked Aominecchi in sudden and he nodded in agreement.

Aominecchi looked at my bandaged arm. "You changed it? Has is stopped bleeding?" He asked.

"Umm.. H- hnn." I nodded at him nervously, it didn't stop, it's just becoming worse.

"Why are you looking so nervous?" He again, asked me. "Let me check the scar."

Danger. I didn't want him to know what happened!

"N- no, it's okay, Aominecchi!"

Aominecchi stared at my eyes, very sharply. "You're lying. You're hiding something." As he said that, he opened my bandage. And yes, he saw it.

"I'm fine-! This scar is-" When I was about to continue, he gave me a serious look that made me stopped saying any more words.

".. It's getting worse. What happened?"

"Umm.. I..." I looked away nervously, not answering the question of his.

"Answer me, Kise, oi."

I then slightly looked at his eyes, who was staring my scar. He gulped, waiting for me to answer his question, which made the situation awkward, I guess. It's very quiet.

".. H- hey~ Aominecchi, it's okay, besides, it has nothing to do with you ; you know.. My scar." I tried to break the serious atmosphere, grinning awkwardly.

"IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME!" He suddenly snapped, "You asked me to help you, that's why, you now must tell everything to me, so I can help you, Kise!"

Man, he's really.. Taking my problem very serious. It really made me want to smile... He's very worried about me, at least as a close friend.

I curved my lips a little bit, and sighed before saying my sentences. "Alright, Aominecchi.. Thank you for being worried about me." I gave him a small grin.

As he listened, I told him that I got that mysterious message and what I saw in the bathroom. We tried to search for the number who sent me that message, but there were no results showing. Not at all. We spent times in my room until the clock showed that it was 11.00 P.M. when after that we decided to go sleep.

I laid myself beside Aominecchi after turning off the light. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes sleepily and quietly, praying that there will be no anything strange happening.

As I was done praying, I opened my eyes and looked at Aominecchi. He's sleeping. Sleeping silently. I stared at his back and smiled a bit at him when he suddenly turned over his body, still sleeping. His face was just 7 centimeters apart with mine. I was able to hear and feel him breathing, and it made me immediately blushed.

"Good night, Aominecchi."

And when I was still facing him, I closed my eyes and slept soundly.

* * *

In the midnight, around 11.50 A.M (23:50), I was suddenly wakened up by a noise, coming from the living room. I stood up, wondering what that noise was. Aominecchi seemed to be annoyed with the noise and decided to follow me and check.

I unlocked my door and looked first; noticing that my sisters had fallen asleep and were not waken up by those noise by seeing that their rooms were dark and locked.

I walked out of my room, turning on the lights, checking all the places at my house. Aominecchi helped to check, too. For the first 5 minutes, we didn't find anything suspicious inside my house.

The first 10 minutes, or 12 A.M. sharp, in a sudden, my body seemed very heavy. I hardly can walk, even for a small 5 steps. I crooned in pain. Aominecchi looked at me, panicking, asking me what's wrong, but I was unable to answer. I was unable to stand it anymore. I fell down into the floor, gaining unconsciousness.

_I waken up, finding myself in a mysterious place. It was an old, broken and dark house in front of me. I seemed to be familiar a bit with it, but I don't know. I just can't remember what is that place._

_Something really made me wanted to check inside. I'm scared, but at the same time, I'm just too curious to go in. So I encouraged myself to go in, and opened the door of that house._

_I stared at the hallway of that large house. It was dark in there, and only a little light from the opened door that I got to see things. And all I smelled was the smell of blood; rotten. I kept walking through the hallway, looking left and right of the broken old house. In my opinion, this house looked very familiar indeed. All the rooms, furniture, it seemed that I've remembered all the places._

_My body kept moving towards a room which the smell of blood was really strong than the other rooms. I kept trying to stop myself from opening the door - because I'm scared - but just can't. My hand kept telling me to open the door, and so, I did._

_It was a bedroom. I saw a broken study table, a bed with so much of dry blood, and anything such bedrooms have._

_I turned my vision into the bed. There's a little girl, crying. Sitting on the bed, her tears kept flowing to and made droplets of tears on the bed. She turned and faced me, looking quite of surprised._

_".. Ryou..ta? .. You look different..."_

_"... Who are you?" I asked, puzzling._

_"I know it's you, Ryouta!" She seems to not listen to me, and jumped out of her bed and ran to hug me. "I miss you.. I know you would come, I know.. To help me, but.." She kept crying._

_I would try to cheer her up, but this was just to creepy. In an old house of a blood smell, there's a little girl, knowing my name. And she called me with my front name, instead of using Kise. "What's wrong?" That's the only thing I could ask._

_"Mama and Papa.. Is dead." She hugged me tightly, making me hard to breath._

_More and more.. She cried, and her hands are holding me tighter, and much.. tighter..._

_"Now.. Ryouta.. Don't leave me. Just don't. Be with me.." She whispered. And that time, I gained unconsciousness again._

"Kise!" I heard a voice calling my name, "Oi, Kise!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Aominecchi who was calling my name. I turned my head to the clock, which shows that the time was 1.30 A.M.

"Oi, Kise?! You're awake?! Are you alright?!"

"Umh- What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You fainted when we're searching around the house at 12 A.M." And.. To put in a nutshell, I've been unconscious for 1 hour and 30 minutes. And I've been dreaming.

But it seemed so real, and the feeling of that girl hugging me, it still hurts.

What was that, actually?

* * *

**I am really sorry for the short chapter. I had my exams and it's done on last Tuesday, and I must have much free time to do these things, but unfortunately I totally forgot about this. Once again, my apology to the readers, and I hope you would wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
